Bad Day
by xXxFlameOf-TheFanxXx
Summary: We all know the Cullens to be the best and most well behaved kids in Washington, but what happens when they do some pretty bad stuff to get them arrested? Charlie, much to their displeasure, is the one who arrests them, but just who will be sent to jail?


**EPOV**

"Are you sure about this, Jasper?" I whispered, looking at my brother with questioning eyes. He nodded his head, a smirk slowly making its way on his face, and he stepped forward. He opened the door to Emmett's room, stopping for a second to make sure no one was there. When the coast was clear, he turned to me and beckoned for me to come inside. I did, smiling. "This is going to be awesome," I laughed quietly.

Jasper nodded. "It sure is. It's the perfect way to get back at Emmett."

You see, last week, Emmett had really gotten Jasper and I mad. He had stormed through the halls, carrying a sign that said 'Help the pansies' all throughout the school, with our pictures plastered right on it. It showed Jasper and I carrying dolls, but in my defense, they weren't mine. I found them in the park, as did Jasper, and right when we picked them up, Emmett took a picture and called it 'gold.'

The whole day, people were giving Jasper and I strange looks, and the school counselor even came up to us and asked us if we need help, and that it was okay to express ourselves. Jasper and I didn't try to keep calm when we harshly turned him down.

"Edward, come help me with this. Open his closet," Jasper said. I nodded, walking to the closet, and I opened it quietly. Jasper grabbed the bag in his hand and dumped the contents of it into the closet, stepping back and admiring his work. "I say we're done here. Nice job."

We gave each other high fives, chuckling. Our good mood disappeared though when we heard another chuckle come from behind us, and we both turned around and looked at the giant that was Emmett. "Are you guys playing a joke on Carlisle?" Emmett asked, his eyes shining with amusement. "I have to admit, taking all his medicine and paperwork and putting it in here is pretty good."

"Um...thanks Emmett," I stuttered. "Do you mind if we keep them in here?"

He laughed. "Of course you can! I want in!"

Perfect.

Before I could comment though, a roar echoed through the house. "Where are my supplies?"

Uh oh. It was Carlisle.

"Dear, maybe you put them somewhere else?" I could hear Esme's calming voice, but I knew it would do no good.

Carlisle sighed. "Esme, I put the medicine in this cabinet, and the paperwork for the patients was on my desk. Where could they have gone? Who could have taken them?"

It was quiet for only a second before I heard him yell. "Emmett!"

"Let's get out of here," Jasper whispered, frantic. We could hear Carlisle approaching Emmett's room, and I nodded, running to the door. He was already there though, and he glared at me. I had never seen him glare before.

"Inside, Edward. You too, Jasper. We need to discuss something," Carlisle growled.

I slowly went back inside the room, looking at Carlisle. He looked right back at me. _Edward, I swear to god that if I find out that you're the one who took them, your Volvo will be taken away for a month,_ he thought. I nodded my head to let him know I understood, and I mentally prayed that he wouldn't find out that it was me.

"Now, Emmett, do you know where my supplies are?" Carlisle asked, searching Emmett's room.

Emmett's gaze flickered to Jasper and I, and a slow smile appeared on his face. "Carlisle, I can honestly tell you that I have no idea where your supplies are."

"Are you sure about that, Emmett?" Carlisle questioned, walking over to the closet. He opened it up before Emmett could answer, and let out a low growl. I turned to Jasper, my eyes wide, and he gave me a look that said, 'Let's make a run for it.' I was going to do just that, but Carlisle's angry voice stopped me.

"Edward, Jasper, why were you in here?"

I turned around slowly, meeting Carlisle's furious expression. I sighed, deciding that we were done for. I had to tell the truth. "Carlisle, we were in here because we knew where your supplies were."

His eyes widened, not believing that his good child had done this. "You were the one who put this in here, Edward?"

I was about to answer truthfully again, but Jasper spoke before I did. "Carlisle, you seem to have the wrong idea. We were in here because we knew where the supplies were, yes, but I can assure you that we weren't the ones who put it in there."

"Then why were you in here?" Carlisle demanded.

Jasper looked at Emmett and sighed. "We tried to talk him out of it."

I looked at Jasper which shock on my face. He wasn't the one to lie. He looked at me though, threatening me to object to his statement, and I kept quiet. Carlisle turned towards Emmett again. "So, it looks like you were the one who did it, right Emmett?"

Emmett's jaw dropped, and I knew that he would kill us soon. "Carlisle, I wasn't the one who-,"

"No more lies, young man. Do you know how serious this is?"

"But I didn't-,"

I laughed quietly, amused. The sound of a car approaching in the distance though cut me off, and I looked at Jasper. He had heard the same thing. "Um, Carlisle, there's someone com-,"

"Edward, just a minute please," he said. He started advancing towards Emmett, and Emmett started taking steps back. "Emmett, you are in serious trouble, you know that?"

Emmett put his hands up. "If you would just listen to me..."

"Carlisle, there's someone coming," I said again.

He ignored me though and continued advancing towards Emmett. "I don't want to hear anymore," he said. Then he lifted his hand up, pushing Emmett threw the open window that I didn't even know existed. I heard a crash as Emmett collided with Esme's flower pots below.

"My plants!" Esme cried out, running to the window and looking down. "Emmett, you broke my plants!"

"It wasn't my fault! Carlisle pushed me! He-," Emmett started to argue, but he stopped short when he heard the sound of a car stopping.

Carlisle froze too, and he turned towards me. "Someone's here?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you."

Carlisle walked towards the window. "Well, who could it be?"

I shrugged, walking to the window with him. We both peered down and saw the stunned face of Chief Swan. "Um, Chief Swan," Carlisle started, "what a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?"

He kept staring at Carlisle before he cleared his throat. "Um, I'm going to need you to come down here for a minute, Carlisle," he said, authority in his voice.

"No problem," Carlisle muttered, turning around to walk downstairs. Everyone in the room followed.

When we were there, Carlisle opened the door and went outside. He stopped in front of Charlie. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was going to come here and just tell you all that Bella can't come over this weekend, but I'm afraid that now that problem is in the past," he said. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in, Carlisle."

"Take me in?" Carlisle stuttered. "Why?"

Charlie pointed to the window. "I saw you push Emmett out of there. That, sir, is child abuse. I never though I'd have to take you in, but the day has come, I'm afraid." Charlie took out a pair of handcuffs and hesitantly put Carlisle's hands in there. "Now please follow me to the car."

Carlisle sighed and followed Charlie to the cruiser. He got in, and Charlie shut the door. "Now, I'm going to go upstairs and get some evidence. Carlisle, you are to stay in here."

Before Carlisle could answer, Charlie stormed off into the house. I followed him, realizing just now that only Esme was with me. When we got to Emmett's room, I saw Jasper at the closet, carrying the medicine and paperwork in his hands. He froze when Charlie entered, and dropped the items. He must have been trying to get rid of the evidence.

Charlie went a picked up some medicine, looking at Jasper with disbelief. "You're doing drugs, Jasper? I'm disappointed in you!"

"I can explain," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Charlie responded. Charlie then looked at the paperwork. "And what are you doing carrying paperwork? This is confidential information, Jasper. You are not allowed to touch let alone see what is written on it. Go and wait inside the cruiser with your father, please. I'm going to have to take you in."

Jasper glared at me as he passed, making his way downstairs. Alice then took that time to enter the room, and she also glared at me, blaming me for her husband's arrest. _Edward, Carlisle wants me to go buy him some medicine. Charlie's apparently going to take the ones here,_ she thought.

I nodded my head. "I'll come with you."

"Where are you going to go, Edward?" Charlie asked, turning towards me.

"No where important, sir. I'm just going to go with Alice to the store," I assured.

"I didn't here her ask you to go with her," he muttered. He nodded his head though and looked around the room once more before turning towards me. "Well, I've pretty much got all the evidence I could get. I'm going to head on to the station now, and remember, after ten hours, you can come and bail Jasper and Carlisle out."

"Thank you, sir," I said.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be able to bail them out," he muttered. "You and your unlimited money." He looked up, seeing my confused face, and he blushed a little. "Well, I'll be going now. Have a good day, Edward. You too, Alice."

"You too, Chief Swan," we echoed.

Once he was out the room, Alice turned towards me. "Okay, let's go now."

I nodded my head, running downstairs. I saw Emmett leaning against the cruiser when I got outside, smirking and talking to a very mad Carlisle. "So, you're going to jail, huh? Who would have knew? You are the doctor, after all. And child abuse?" Emmett shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you, old man."

"Emmett, if you do not get away from this window _right now,_ I swear to god I'll-," Carlisle was cut off by Charlie as he was getting into the cruiser.

"Carlisle, no threatening Emmett," he said, as if scolding a child. "Emmett, are you alright?"

Emmet made a show of limping, but he nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. I am tough, you know."

"Of course you are," he muttered. "Well, I'll be going now." He then started the car, making his way out of the driveway.

Emmett laughed and waved. "Bye, Carlisle. Bye, Jasper! I'm never going to let you guys live this down!"

I could see Carlisle's glare burning holes in us from the rear view mirror as he slowly disappeared from our sight.

"Well, let's go now," Alice said, walking to her car.

"Let's."

The trip in the car had been a quiet one, not that I was complaining. We reached the store quickly, and Alice and I both got out, running inside. "So, where is the medicine anyways?" I asked Alice.

"On the back wall, I think," she said. She then stopped, her mind going to a different place, and I knew she was having a vision. Before I could ask her what she was seeing, she snapped out of it and glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

She sighed. "Don't think you can sneak off and go look at some music. You're coming with me."

"Ali, please?" I pleaded. "Just for one minute?"

"No."

"But Alice..."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

I sighed, trying to think of a way to make her say yes. "I'll...break your car if you don't let me."

She froze, looking at me. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

She muttered a string of profanities under her breath before waving her hand, dismissing me. "You have one minute."

I grinned, running off. I reached the CD section and began to browse through their selections. There wasn't a lot of great music, to be honest, but a few did catch my eye, and they were classics too. I picked them up, wondering if I should just take all of them or one of them.

"Hmmm," I said, speaking to myself. "This one is well known, but this one is something I've never heard before. I think I should just take-,"

"Nooooo!" I was cut off by a scream, and I recognized the voice to be Alice's. I dropped one CD on the floor, putting the other one in my pocket, and I ran to where she was.

I reached the back wall, looking around for Alice, and it wasn't hard to find her. She had a bag of medicine in her hands, which meant she was done, but with the other hand, she was wrestling with a customer for a shirt.

"It's mine! I saw it first!" The woman yelled, tugging the shirt.

"Well I grabbed it first! And let's face it, this looks horrible on you!" Alice argued.

"Give it to me," the woman growled, glaring at Alice.

"No," Alice said, producing a glare that was more menacing than the woman's. I couldn't swore I saw her shrink back a little bit.

"Alice, just give her the shirt. You have hundreds at home," I sighed.

"Yes, but do I have _this_ one? No, I don't," she said, stubborn as always.

Before I could respond, an employee came up to the scene. He sighed, as if this always happened here, and went up to Alice and the other woman. "I'm afraid that if none of you can agree on who's taking the shirt...none of you will get it."

"That's not fair!" Alice whined.

He held up his hand, signaling her to stop talking, and he closed his eyes. "Ma'am, this has gotten out of control. I suggest you either give the woman the shirt, or give it to me. It's your choice. Or, the lady over here can give it to you."

Alice opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it just as quickly, a wicked glint appearing in her eyes. She leaned over to the woman and whispered in her ear. "Give it to me or it's bye to the doggy."

The employee heard, and he said, "I'm going to have the call the police because of your threatening."

At the same time, the woman said, "How did you know I had a dog?"

Alice ignored the woman, turning to the employee. "Jerry," she said, looking at his nickname, "baby, listen! Don't you think this is a _bit too_ harsh?" She was trying to flirt, and I knew that if Jasper ever found out, he would be furious.

"I-I'm sorry but I have to," he said.

"Alice, just face the consequences," I said, smirking. Alice glared at me, than got a blank look on her face, a sure sign of a vision. She grinned when she snapped out of it, and when I read her mind, she was singing songs. Typical.

Jerry turned to me and raised his eyebrows. "Who might you be?"

"Her brother," I stated.

"I see," he responded. "And why, may I ask, do you have a CD in your pocket?"

"What? I don't have a CD in my pocket," I said. I reached down and felt them, freezing when my hand hit a CD case. "Oh, that CD..."

"Yes, that CD," Jerry said, furious. "Are you shoplifting?"

"No, no!" I assured. "Let me explain. I heard my sister scream and I ran over here, and I may have accidentally put the CD I was looking at in my pocket!"

"There are no accidents when it comes to this kind of thing," he replied. "You could have put the CD down, you know."

I grinned sheepishly. "I did that with the other one I was holding."

"You were the one who dropped the CD back there?" Jerry questioned. "Because before I came here, I had to go over there and clean up the mess, because it got shattered."

"Oops."

"Yeah, oops."

"I'm sorry?"

"You should be."

I shifted nervously, aware of Alice's smug grin. "Um...am I free to go?"

Jerry turned around, walking to a phone on the wall. "Nope. I'm still going to call the police."

I groaned. "Great."

Alice skipped over to me, smiling. "Eddie's going to jail? I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Yeah, well don't forget you're going there too, Ali," I mumbled.

She froze, all traces of her good mood vanishing. "I have seem to forgotten that fact."

I ignored her, turning to Jerry. "Yes, there are some bozos in here and I need you to come and arrest them quickly."

Bozos?

"Yes, the girl threatened someone and her brother was shoplifting," he explained. "Thank you."

He then hung up the phone, turning towards Alice and I. "Go wait by the cash registers please. The cop is actually near us, so he'll be here in no time."

Alice and I walked over to the front of the store, leaning against some cabinets. "Crap. Could this day get any worse?"

Alice nodded her head. "It can when you find out the cop that's going to arrest you is Charlie."

"Charlie?"

She nodded again, pointing out the window. We saw Charlie getting out of the cruiser, heading inside the store with a professional look in his face. Jerry pointed to us, and Charlie turned around, his eyes widening when he saw us. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "Cullens?"

"Hey Charlie," Alice and I echoed, nervous.

Charlie walked up to us and grabbed out hands, putting them in handcuffs. Too bad he didn't know that I could break out of them easily. "Edward, shoplifting? You already have a lot of money," he stated. I sighed, knowing that he now hated me even more. I didn't need another reason. I was already on his 'list.'

He walked Alice and I out of the store, shoving us inside the cruiser. "Now we're off to jail," he said. He got in and started driving. I was looking out the window the whole time, and it surprised me when I saw Esme on the street, slapping a man. Charlie saw too, and he stopped the car, getting out. "Is there a problem here?"

The man nodded, pointing at Esme. "She just started slapping me out of nowhere."

Charlie turned towards Esme, not believing what he had seen or heard. "Is that true, Esme?"

She growled. "He made fun of my family and called them the 'Arrested Airheads.' The hurts, Charlie!"

It looked like Charlie was trying to hold back a laugh. "Yes, well, when someone says that Esme, what you have to do is ignore them. Violence is never the answer."

"Exactly," the man whispered.

"Oh, shut up," Esme hissed. I had never seen her like this before.

"Esme, please get into the car," Charlie said. He took Esme's hands, handcuffing them, and Alice and I started laughing at her shocked face.

"You're arresting me?" She shrieked.

Charlie nodded his head, and Esme spoke up again. "Well, what about him?"

"Esme, what he did was verbally hurt you. That happens at schools all the time, but I can't go around arresting students, now can I?"

Esme turned to Alice and I. "It happens at you school? Do people do that you? You shouldn't go there anymore!"

Alice and I ignored Esme, and Charlie led her to the car. He opened the door, putting her inside, and then shut it. He once again got in his seat and started the car, driving off. We could see the man Esme was slapping sticking his tongue out at us in the rear view mirror. "That boy has no manners," Esme mumbled.

We reached jail in no time. We got out out of the car and went inside, Charlie escorting us. He took us to a cell in the back, and I wasn't surprised to see that that was where Jasper and Carlisle were.

"You got arrested?" Carlisle asked, mostly looking at Esme and I. "Wow."

"Charlie said he had to go get some more people that may be our new cell mates...I just never thought it would be you," Jasper commented.

Charlie opened the cell door and pushed all of us inside, closing the door quickly, as if we were going to make a run for it. "I never thought I'd see the Cullens in here. You're always the good ones! Especially you, Edward. It seems like Emmett is the good one though."

I sighed, as did everyone else.

"Now, you can make one call right now. Carlisle, use the phone on the wall, please. It will be disconnected after you use a call," Charlie explained, pointing to a phone on the wall behind us. Charlie then walked off.

Carlisle sighed and went to the phone, dialing our home phone number. Emmett picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Emmett. Come and bail us out please."

I could hear Emmett laughing. _"Okay. When you say 'us' though..."_

"I mean Edward, Alice, Esme, Jasper, and myself."

_"Edward is with you? Oh, I'm not going to come and bail you out now."_

What?

"Emmett, please? If you want, you can come and bail out everyone except Edward!"

What kind of a father was he? I shot Carlisle a furious look, and he smiled sheepishly.

_"Well, I would, but..."_

"But what?"

_"My favorite show is on. It's the season finale too, so I can't miss it!"_

"Emmett!" Carlisle shouted.

_"It ends in two hours Carlisle. I'll come and bail you out then."_

"Emmett! Just record it!" Carlisle yelled, his voice louder.

_"I don't want to! I have to see it now!" _Emmett argued. _"Besides, I have to go and get some snacks, which could take a while."_

"By snacks you mean what?"

_"Chips, dips, the usual."_

"We don't even eat!"

_"Carlisle, I have to see this! Now bye and have fun for two hours!"_ He then hung up.

Carlisle grumbled, putting the phone back on the wall. We could hear someone pressing a button, which I guessed was the button that disconnected any calls made or received. "Well, he wants to watch his season finale, so we can't get out yet," Carlisle grumbled.

"We heard," everyone said.

"I swear I'm going to destroy his Jeep..." Carlisle threatened.

"I'll help," Jasper mumbled.

"What did you guys do anyways to get in here?" Carlisle asked.

"I slapped a man because he was making fun of our family," Esme replied.

"I was accused of shoplifting," I said.

"And I was accused of threatening," Alice explained.

"You weren't accused of threatening. You actually did it!" I argued.

"How did you-," Carlisle began, but then he stopped that sentence. "Never mind. Tell me at home, but don't tell me now. I'm in no mood to hear how my kids got arrested at a time like this. I'm so angry..."

"Good choice," Alice muttered.

Charlie then came back to our cell. "You're going to be taken out for questioning in a bit."

"Charlie, I-," Alice started, but Charlie cut her off.

"Tell it to the judge," he said. He then walked away.

"There is no judge," Esme muttered. We all then sat down on the cold, hard ground, waiting for Charlie to come back and take us out for questioning. In that time, I started thinking about how we all got arrested. Emmett's the silly and destructive one, do isn't he the one that's supposed to get arrested? Why did all the good people of the family get arrested?

That's when I realized something.

You see, you know there's something wrong in the world when everyone but Emmett gets arrested.**

* * *

That was my story! I hope you all liked it! You can vote for it on 'The Two Sides of Twilight' forum! Hope you like it and please review!**


End file.
